


【棋昱】人间土

by mggg_xd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 声入人心 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggg_xd/pseuds/mggg_xd
Summary: 他只是生于烟尘间被泥土蹂躏的一朵花。





	【棋昱】人间土

Warning:角色不洁、性交易、情趣内衣

龚子棋是个摄影师。  
没啥大技术，读书时加了个摄影社团，跟着里边的前辈学了点门道就去拍拍风景，过年拍亲朋，旅游拍好友，未免没意思。毕业之后对别的东西来了兴趣，像是苔藓填满的缝隙，烟尘蒙上的玻璃，泥土蹂躏的鲜花。别人调侃他龚子棋灵魂升华了，审美高级，懂得去看时间磨砺的美了，是不是要走苦情励志路线。龚子棋干笑两声，不管别人，默默去拍他的“脏东西”。  
他找地方有独特的眼光，顺着干枯墙皮脱落的平房，食物腐烂的下水道绕进菜市背后的巷子里，在齐脚平房排列的旅馆里，交四五十就能过一夜，房间泛着霉味，印了牡丹的床单被套被洗得旧了，褪了鲜红色，像未曾开过的花。他奔波一天，终于靠着床能歇一会，天花板上有浅浅的坑，菜市的叫卖声，叮当响的生锈单车铃声和老板娘沙哑的收音机声从那里流淌过。龚子棋的意识昏昏沉沉，却被敲门声叫醒，他支起身子去应门，想起友人的警告，便从猫眼处望，走廊上空无一人。  
龚子棋以为是小孩的恶作剧，便回身想继续休息，无意间低头瞥见地板上撒了颜色靓丽的几张小卡片，不用说他便心神领会那上面都写了些什么，他捡起一张来看：上边几道折痕弯弯曲曲断开了花体字和恶俗玫红的爱心，大大的花体字描了“女装”两个字，挡了画面上穿着性感的人大半。龚子棋腹谤现在真是与时俱进的开放，连特殊服务都包容他同性恋群体。那张色情卡片上的男孩真是好看，他盯着看了半天才放下。  
又到半夜，龚子棋翻来覆去睡不着，抱着的手臂摊开放下，手背又触到了那张卡片，他最终点亮手机，草草敲下那串号码。  
他站在窗边吞云吐雾，听见背后有敲门声才摁灭烟头去开门。门外站了个高瘦的男孩，龚子棋开门时他似乎吓了一跳，张了张嘴没说出话来。龚子棋放轻声问他，“你是……”  
“我是我是。”男孩一下从他撑着门的手臂下钻进屋里顺带拉上了门，反而他才像个心虚的嫖客，不安地搓着手，他身上穿着不合身的西装外套，肩部有些夸张地撑开，袖子长过了半个手掌，外套罩住了里面的衣服。龚子棋不知道他是不是冷了，不止地颤抖，他俯下身将男孩笼罩在阴影里，观察那张面孔，他看那张脸上蒙了层劣质的粉底，还有脂粉下不同于劣质妆品的脸颊泛红。龚子棋伸手去抹开他脸上粉涂太多的地方才露出男孩脸上的两颗痣，对方有些不自然地别过头去，开口辩解，“痣不好看，要遮起来。”龚子棋也不回答他，就牵着他坐在床上，在痣上落下雨点般的吻，像是粗鲁的安慰。男孩抬起头去找他的吻，龚子棋便顺从地把吻深入。  
男孩的宽大外套被拉下，露出里边扎眼的情趣内衣，束腰上系着黑色的长丝带交错，尾端扎了个蝴蝶结，把腰身裹得很紧，还嵌了一圈廉价质感的蕾丝，腰上胸前是两片三角形的胸罩似乎不合适，松松垮垮地撑起一道弧形。龚子棋的手向下游走，经过男孩的胸前，恶劣地揉搓着胸前的红点，男孩的乳珠充血红得发涨，胸腔像是被点燃般温暖。龚子棋哑着喉咙在他耳边吐息，“套子在哪？”男孩的耳朵被灼热的气息烧红，把头埋进对方颈间呢喃。  
“我不脏的。”  
然后他看见龚子棋皱起眉头，凑近了看着他，眸子里是淡漠不耐，吓到了男孩。小孩惊了一下身子向后倾，却被龚子棋用手囚在怀中。小孩从皱巴巴的外套里掏出个裹着塑料膜的方盒子，送到龚子棋手上，龚子棋的手比他大些，从他手中拿过那盒避孕套丢在了地上，然后啄吻着男孩扁着的嘴角，然后用手指在男孩的口中搅动，代替润滑向后穴探入，龚子棋的手指因为长期接触键盘和机械，带了层薄薄的茧，裹着透明的液体触摸着肠壁，一根根手指进入，男孩低低地喘了几声，眼神带欲投向龚子棋。龚子棋仍不疾不徐，用吻和另一只手的揉捏安慰着男孩，“你叫什么名字？”男孩愣了一下，龚子棋停下了手中的动作，用那双眸子就这么盯着他，那种让他不舒服的眼神，像是要吞没他。  
“蔡……程昱。”龚子棋没有回答，只是默默地为他扩张，这种尴尬而暧昧的气氛快要让蔡程昱窒息，他小心地发问，那你呢，你的名字。  
龚子棋不回答他，这让蔡程昱有点郁闷和不解。他抽出手指，托着臀部将蔡程昱抱起，毫无预告地直接插入，突然而来的刺激感和异物在身体里冲撞让蔡程昱失声尖叫，他搂紧了龚子棋肩，像溺水抓住了浮木，指甲在龚子棋背后留下道道红痕。蔡程昱用膝盖支起身体，一次次起来又坐下，让阳具刮过穴肉，流出来的透明液体打湿了龚子棋的大腿。侵入者在体内野蛮残忍地闯撞，蔡程昱身子快要软成一滩春水，他勾起了泛红的脚趾，轻轻划过龚子棋的皮肤，用一个个粘腻的吻讨好他，希望得到更多爱抚。龚子棋掐住蔡程昱的下巴，焦躁的呼吸从蔡程昱耳后到颈肩，每一处都被气息勾起红晕，每一点都是龚子棋身上的春药。他用牙齿在蔡程昱的身上布满标记，四处点火。他抽出下身，被填满的后穴突然变空，蔡程昱不满地哼哼了声。龚子棋又从后背进入，环抱着蔡程昱的腰用力向前顶，肉体碰撞的声音和水声填满房间，蔡程昱想转过头去吻他，嘴唇触碰到滚烫的皮肤，龚子棋喉咙里沙哑的低吼像是野兽，蔡程昱在高潮的失神中想，  
好可怕。  
像深渊里虎视眈眈的野兽。  
滚烫的精液填满了后穴，龚子棋又往里捅了下，直到蔡程昱眼角挂了晶莹的泪才拔出。后穴的小口微张，精液流出来弄脏了床单。  
龚子棋抱着他在洗手池上清理，蔡程昱靠着镜子，力气已经所剩无几，百无聊赖般地数着龚子棋的头发，他又问了那个问题，“你叫什么？”兴许是刚才叫得太久，蔡程昱的声音不那么清亮了，像蒙了层布有些沙哑。龚子棋还是不回答他，蔡程昱只好侧过头去看镜子里倒影的他。龚子棋捉住蔡程昱晃着的小腿，为他套上袜子。然后他走出浴室，蔡程昱扶着墙蹒跚跟上他。  
蔡程昱接过龚子棋递给他的几张红钞票，他小心翼翼把钱折好塞进口袋里，随着关门声一头钻进了黑夜里。最后他听见他说，“我叫龚子棋。”  
龚子棋在窗边靠着，点燃了一支烟，烟头的火光忽明忽暗，照亮了手机屏幕上的照片，那是蔡程昱裸着肩膀，哭得鼻尖泛红，却仍对他笑魇如花。

End.


End file.
